


JELLYFISH

by girlincisors



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlincisors/pseuds/girlincisors
Summary: presented, without comment, the poem I wrote as a non-native English speaker at the ripe old age of seven years old
Kudos: 1





	JELLYFISH

JELLYFISH

THEY ARE FUN  
  
IN THE SUN  
  
JELLYFISH


End file.
